


And Tea is Had by All

by Sildominarin



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildominarin/pseuds/Sildominarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her rare visits to the Zangre, Ista enjoys the company of Chalion's newest Chancellor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Tea is Had by All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natmerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natmerc/gifts).



Her own brief time as Royina had not been happy. Ista knew that, remembered all to well those tortured years. Oh, at first she had enjoyed Cardegross and the luxury of the Zangre, before Iselle and Teidez. When she knew naught of the curse that bound them all. There had been fetes and masques and all the things that a royal couple should host, and she had been the center of it. But too soon that joy had given way to fear and sorrow, and she was not destined to hold the position of Royina long.

Too young to appreciate the position, too inexperienced to understand the political power she might have wielded, Ista could only look back on that time in her life and be relieved that it was over. It hurt sometimes, to think back and cinsider what she and Ias might have done. To wonder what kind of Roya Tiedez might have been, or how things might have been if Lord dy Lutez had lived to break the curse. But at the end of the day, it wasn't really worth contemplating.

During those years-her years as Mad Ista- she had sworn to herself time and time again that she would not, would not go back to the Zangre. The curse lifted, she made some small allowances to that promise. Iselle's coronation, and the birth of her first grandchild. Now she visited often enough, when she and Illvin weren't off 'gallavanting around the countryside in search of nightmares'.

Liss would never admit that she enjoyed it as much as Ista herself did.

But on her trips to the Zangre, there was one particular point that Ista always looked forward to. No matter how brief her stay or busy his schedule, she always had time for tea, theology and politics with the current chancellor of Chalion-Ibra. Not only did he understand her position, listen to her stories, give good advice and pay attention to her council, but he also had no problem with her less then subtle snooping through the political paper mess that ornamented his desk. Indeed, if his facial expressions were any tell-and the beard had hid more then he knew-, Cazaril found her amusing.

She particularly enjoyed the winter visits. While in her memories the Zangre had been a cold and drafty place, the Chancelorry offices always seemed warm and welcoming. There was always a fire roaring, and the offices were far enough away from the door that the drafts from outside barely penetrated the warmth. Cazaril was brewing a warm,spicy tea that was one of her particular favorites, and Ista herself was perched on his desk reading a sheath of missives from a recent courier.

"Roknari masons? Three hundred of them, arriving in spring in the employof the Roya and Royina? Have I missed something, Lord Caz?"

"Iselle, Bergon and I have gone over the maps and agreed that something needs tobe done about the roads. Travel is all but impossible until summer, and that hurts commerce. Biscuit?"

"Please. It will also increase pilgramages, which make the roads more crowded. Lots of pilgrims on the roads, carrying offerings to the Gods? Attracts bandits. Cream but no sugar, please."

"I remember. Bandits, yes, but the roads will also allow the Daughter's patrols to move more freely. The benefits far outweight the risks. Here you are."

"Thank you. Daughter's patrols? I know they accompany pilgramages and watch the roads between shrines, but road patrols?Is that the gods work?"

"I believe so. The dedicats are willing, and it is surely more the gods work then to be hired out as mercenaries."

Ista had to concede that point, but was able to avoid saying it by busying herself with the tea. At least if she were watching the cup she couldn't see dy Cazaril's quiet smugness at coming out on top in an argument-- a rare victory, with her wits back to lethal sharpness.

"And how is the Lady Betriz- Oh, really, Cazaril? I am going to stop asking if you don't keep that love struck expression off your face. She's been your wife almost these three years now, my lord Chancellor. One would think you'd be used to it."

"No different then how you moon after Illvin. Ah, don't deny it. I've seen your face when you're speaking of him."

"I do not moon over--wipe that smirk off your face, dy Cazaril, or I will wipe it for you."

"Watch me tremble, honored Dedicate Ista."

"I can see your fear, oh mighty politician."

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't call me dedicate."

"You are a dedicate."

"No, I'm a saint. And you are a politician."

"I'm not. I'm in charge of the politicians. My title is Chancellor. I keep the country safe from Iselle."

"What is that suppossed to mean?"

They both turned to the new voice, and Ista cackled at the look on her daughter's face. "I think your dear chancellor was insulting you. Let me take my granddaughter, heart, so that you might kill him properly."

"Iselle, I merely meant that you have too many good ideas to be enacted at once, and that someone must organize-- Royina Iselle dy Chalion-Ibra, throwing food is far below your station. Think of the example you are setting for your daughter!"

"I am setting a good example. She will never stand to be insulted with my examples to teach her. A royesse must learn to stand for herself."

"She'll never eat her food either, with your throwing things and Bergon encouraging her to throw things."

"That was one spoonful of food one time, and it came out." Iselle's voice was suddenly defensive.

"Funny, that wasn't your reaction at the time." Cazaril took on a falsetto voice. "My dress, my dress. Bergon, don't teach her such deplorable habi- enough with the biscuits!"

And Ista could only laugh and bounce her granddaughter on her knee. And ignore both their ribbing when Illvin came in and Ista forgot about everything else.


End file.
